The present invention concerns a device for detection of hydrogen in the form of hydrogen gas, atomic hydrogen or certain gaseous hydrogen compounds, for example ammonia.
A disadvantage which is common to all prior-art gas detectors of relatively simple construction is their limited selectivity -- i.e., that they respond to several kinds of gases. For example, some detectors are sensitive to all combustible gases (hydrocarbons, alcohols, etc.). Because of the large number of gases that give positive readings in these detectors, such detectors are difficult to use.